


A "Friendly" Rivalry

by luwheezey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Vanilla, very vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwheezey/pseuds/luwheezey
Summary: Everything in your life seems to be falling into place: great friends, dream job, and you get along well with all your coworkers. Well almost all of them...This is my first fanfiction so please hang in there, but I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I'm definitely still learning but I hope you guys enjoy! This story isn't really tied to any plotlines of the show but it takes place somewhere around season 4/5! Leave a comment with any constructive criticism or anything you enjoyed or want more of.

Your past few months of probation had gone swimmingly. Since your early days in the academy, a profiler with the BAU had been your dream job, you just never figured it would come so soon. You were confident that you would be a perfect fit for the team since day one, but you couldn’t help but be a little nervous considering the circumstances. While you had managed to get your bachelor’s and Ph.D. in psychology and criminal justice all in the matter of 3 years and you graduated from the academy at the top of your class, you were still only 24. But nonetheless, you had worked your ass off the last 3 months and it showed. Hotch was thoroughly impressed with your work and after this last case, he had approached you about finalizing your promotion. It seemed like your life was finally falling into place. The best part of all was how well you got along with your new coworkers. Well almost all.  
Ever since you had joined the BAU everyone had welcomed you with open arms. But Dr. Reid had struggled with your presence ever since Hotch introduced you to the team.

“Hello everyone. Please welcome our newest addition to the team, Dr. Y/L/N.”

“Please, you don’t have to call me doctor, agent is fine”, you insisted, while you shook hands.

“Hello! I’m Garcia, I’m the woman behind the curtain, your own, personal Wizard of Oz if you will. If you need anything don’t hesitate to let me know!”

“I have one question…” you mumbled as the stranger across from your new desk caught your eye. “Who’s the tall drink of water sitting over there… scowling?”

Penelope’s face lit up. “Oh poor baby, that’s Reid. He’s our resident boy wonder, the kid’s a total genius. You actually probably have a lot in common. I’m sure you’ll get along wonderfully!” she chirped as she hustled back to her desk.

“Hey, I’m Y/N”, you said softly to the doctor trying not to disturb him from his thoughts. 

“I heard,” Spencer responded curtly, “I’m sort of in the middle of something right now”

You stammered a short apology getting up and getting yourself a cup of coffee to distract from your desire to scream. If someone had said anything remotely as rude to you at your old job you wouldn’t have hesitated to give them a piece of your mind. But you’ve wanted this job as long as you could remember and you desperately wanted this to work, so you held your tongue as you found your way back to your desk.

You had been so inundated in the paperwork you didn’t even realize that lunch came and went and it was now 2:30. But you suddenly and severely had felt the effects of skipping breakfast. As you made your way to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat, you bumped into JJ.

“Hey! How have you been finding it here so far?” 

“I’m easing into it. Everyone has been so helpful though, I can’t complain. Well, almost everyone” you let slip out.

“What do you mean?” JJ asked 

“Well, I tried to spark up a conversation with Dr. Reid but he didn’t seem too interested in making friends,” you said shyly. You couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for bothering her with this.

“Oh sweetie, Spence is used to being the only young one around here. He’s probably just a little intimidated that’s all. I’m sure he’ll open up in no time,” JJ replied warmly.

In her defense, she was partially right. After your first few cases, his disdain for you had lessened to a mere apathy towards your existence. You hadn’t let it get it to you too much, you were here to do a job, not make friends. But you would be lying if you said it didn’t bother you. You weren’t genius like the Doctor but you knew what it was like spending your college years locked up in a dorm working your ass off. And you knew what it was like not being taken seriously by local law enforcement for being so young. You just wish he would have given you a little more of a chance, you could have made good colleagues, maybe even friends.


	2. Chapter Two: This is War

Your disappointment in Dr. Reid had quickly turned into bitterness. You had officially been part of the team for a couple of cases now and his disinterest in showing you basic human decency was starting to become an inconvenience. He would interrupt you while giving the profile, “misplace” every file you needed, and whenever Hotch would send the both of you on an assignment together he would give you the cold shoulder.

“What is your problem” you muttered under your breath at Spencer who was staring out the passenger window without uttering a word since you had left the station

“I’m sorry?” he responded, clearing his throat

“I said, what is your problem? Ever since I’ve gotten here you have done nothing but blow me off”

“That’s not true” he retorted

“You’re right! When you haven’t been ignoring me you’ve been making my life completely miserable. What did I ever even do to you, Spencer?” You weren’t backing down

“First of all,” he said, with a sudden firmness in his tone, “it’s doctor. Second of all, I don’t know what you’re talking about” He turned his knees back towards the window like an impudent child.

“Doctor?!” you were past the point of tolerating his childish behavior “maybe you’re forgetting but I’m a doctor too. I just don’t rub it in everyone’s faces to feel superior to them”

“Why would I need to feel superior to anyone?”

“Oh, maybe it’s because you can’t carry a conversation without boring anyone half to sleep”

“I’m sorry I can’t hold everyone’s attention with my big brown eyes or my perfect smile. I have to have to use my words like a real grown-up”

“Or maybe it’s because you’re scared you’re going to be replaced by someone faster and younger and she’s not even a genius”

“Quit trying to profile me!” He shouted before storming out of your barely parked car. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. You hated this about yourself. Whenever you let yourself get caught up or you got too passionate you were brought to the point of tears. You sat in the car a second, swallowing the warm lump in your throat. If he saw you like this you lose the argument. Or worse, he would never let you live it down.

Once you composed yourself, you marched back into the precinct. When you made it back to the conference room, you were a little more than agitated to see Reid already sitting there, completely consumed by the files he was skimming. You took a seat at the opposite side of the table as him picking up a stack of files twice the size of his. He may have an IQ of 187 and can read at 20,000 words per minute, but he had started a war, and you don’t lose. 

As you started to get lost in the fine print against the blank paper, you started to think about what he had said in the car. Did he really think that people only gave you the time of day because you were attractive? Did HE think you were attractive? Great, Spencer Reid had gotten into your head, and you had a sneaking suspicion this wasn’t an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, this chapter is a short one!  
> Feel free to leave any feedback! Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Chapter Three: All-Nighters

So starting a war with boy wonder wasn’t the smartest idea you’ve had. The man was a genius, what were you thinking? You’ve been at each other’s throats since that car ride and it was starting to get to you. You guys finally closed up the case while managing to step on each other’s toes as much as possible, but it was starting to get to you. You had barely slept while you were out of town but the pride of at least managing to keep up with Reid was fuel enough. But ever since the jet took off, the sleepless nights were starting to hit you like a ton of bricks. You tried to get some rest on the flight home and while you were able to get some beauty rest you couldn’t quite let your guard down for some reason. You opened your eyes a fraction to see Spencer squinting at you. That sent a shiver down your spine. You tried to fight your ever heavier eyelids but your weariness beat both you and the doctor for the moment being as you drifted off to sleep. 

You woke up as the jet landed feeling only marginally more refreshed than before but that was enough for the time being.

“That was a tough case,” Hotch began on his usual spiel, “You’ve earned your three days off, I’ll see you all on Monday”

You began to gather your things to finally head back to your own bed, but as you turned around to grab your bag you heard that voice.

“Hotch, I could stay a little later tonight to get a head start on all our paperwork”

“By yourself? are you sure?”

Before he had the chance to answer you abruptly cut him off, “I can stay back and help him out.” You knew you were going to regret that, but not more than he would make you regret admitting defeat.

“As long as that’s fine with you Reid I see no problem” responded Hotchner

“Of course it is” mumbled Reid with an almost undetectable twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

As you watched the rest of the team call it a weekend, you and the doctor settled into what would be a long night.

“I know what you’re doing,” he said without even looking up from his computer 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about” you sang back, with the newfound energy from getting under his skin and a fresh cup of coffee

“Ever since our little spat in the car you’ve been working four times as hard in what I assume must be a poorly thought out plot to make me mad” 

“Hmm I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about, do you want to order some take out”

“I’ll order, you’d mess it up”

You couldn’t stand him. He couldn’t even trust you to order Chinese? You didn’t even understand what you did for him to hate you this much, but you had dealt with your fair share of assholes before and he wouldn’t be the one to break you.

After a rather silent dinner break, you both got drawn back into the paperwork. You were once again exhausted after having depleted any energy you got from your nap on the jet. You shuffled the papers on your desk for a second trying to gather your thoughts, realizing you were missing a folder.

“Hey, Spencer?”

“What?” 

“Have you seen Morgan’s interview with the mom? I swore I put it on my desk before I went to the bathroom,” you say squatting down to see if you dropped it under your feet somehow. 

As you make your way back up you feel a shadow behind you. 

“Oh, this?” Reid uttered as he pressed the file against your chest. He was standing only a few inches away in a poor attempt to intimidate you. You didn’t let it phase you as you held eye contact. “It was on your desk, Y/N. You must have overlooked it” 

You waited for him to retreat to his desk before you slumped into your chair again. You opened the file and you stared at it for a minute not absorbing any of the words on the page. A pain shot through your head. Great. A stress migraine. You had had more than a few back in college when you were pulling all-nighters more often than not. You knew they hurt like hell but not like this. This one was worse. You couldn’t help but think it was the Doctor’s fault. You felt the blood rush from your face and thought your head would explode if you sat under those fluorescent lights any longer. 

“Excuse me,” you squeaked as you made your way to the hallway. It was nice and dim and far away from Spencer. Everything you needed at that moment. You let your back hit the wall as you slumped down to the ground and dropped your head between your knees. Squeezing your eyes shut and hoping the world would melt away around you.

After what could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours you heard a door close beside you. 

“Y/N?” asked the doctor, with authenticity in his voice, something you had rarely heard before.

“Y/N, are you ok?” he urged crouching down next to you. 

You began swatting at him. “Yeah, I’m fine it’s just a --”

“Migraine. I could tell. Come on. It’s time for you to go home” he said without the usual malice or sarcasm.

“No, I have to finish my paperwork,” you protested

“You’re fine, Y/N. I’m sure Hotch will be more than grateful for the work you’ve already done. I’m heading home too, it’s late” 

“I can’t even open my eyes, I’m not going to be able to drive and--”

“I’ll drop you off, we’re not going to argue over this”

You were tired and one more second of hearing Reid talk was going to tear your brain in half. 

“Fine,” you mumbled, opening your eyes to see he had already grabbed your bag and your coat.

The car ride home was quiet. I had never seen Reid drive before, he always insisted on riding shotgun leaving you to drive the ridiculously large SUV at your towering height of 5’3. But Spencer’s car was rather plain. It was a navy sedan, no fancy add ons or features. Looked like any other car you’d see driving down the highway. 

“How are you feeling?” he checked in halfway through the trip, without taking his eyes off the road. 

You mumbled some vague response and continued pressing your head against the cool glass for some momentary relief. 

As he pulled up outside your apartment, he asked, “Are you gonna be alright?”

“I’ll be fine” you responded truthfully. You’re head still hurt but at this point, you knew you’d survive. You hopped out of his car and grabbed your bag from the back seat. As you stepped away, he rolled the passenger window down and you leaned against the car door sticking your head in the window.

“Hey, Y/N. Truce?” he asked, extending his palm towards you.

“In your dreams, Doctor,” you quickly retorted as you marched towards the door, not once looking back to see if Spencer had yet peeled off.

You unlocked your door and stumbled into your dimly lit home. Finally. You barely take off your clothes from the long day before collapsing in bed. Right before you drift off to sleep you think of the doctor’s words again. “Truce?” Maybe you did have one more friend at the BAU than you’d expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter I'll post tonight but I'm still working on stocking up on a few so hopefully, I'll have some more up soon


	4. Chapter Four: A Night Out

The weekend was rather uneventful. You woke up around noon on Friday, taking your time to get out of bed knowing you didn’t need to go back until Monday. You spent most of your time catching up on your shows and doing some light reading. 

Spencer hadn’t texted you to check-in at all. It didn’t really bother you, you just couldn’t stop thinking about your “truce”. Did he mean it? When you walked into the pen on Monday, he wasn’t at his desk, but shortly after you sat down someone behind you put a paper cup of coffee on your desk. 

“Feeling any better?” Spencer asked, gesturing to let you know the coffee was for you

“One hundred percent” you smiled back, taking a sip. 

As he sat down in his seat he shot back a quick grin before getting lost in whatever he was doing on his computer. 

This week’s case had been difficult. The whole team had been pulling long nights in order to catch this guy. But after what had to be the 4 longest days of your life, it was finally over. Reid had managed to stay out of your way most of the time, and as much as you hated to admit it was kind of helpful.

As you got in the jet, you sat down in a window seat, putting in your headphones in to try and get your mind off of the week. You didn’t get much time by yourself before Spencer sat down next to you, tapping his foot against yours. 

“Hey, good job this week,” he whispers as you take out one earbud.

“Thanks, you could have done better” you tease nudging his foot back. 

“Go easy on boy wonder over here,” Morgan interrupted, “he may be a genius but his ego is fragile”

You chuckled as you rest your head back, slowly falling asleep. When you got back in Quantico you quickly collected your things and tried to slip out unnoticed. Morgan and Prentiss were trying to rope everyone into going out for drinks, and as much as you loved those two, bars or parties weren’t really your scene. 

“Huh turns out Reid had the same idea,” you think to yourself as you run into the doctor on your way to the elevator. 

“Not much of a party guy?” you taunt pressing the button on the wall

“Well, seeing I started college at 12 I didn’t have much of a chance did I?” 

As you both stepped into the elevator you heard Prentiss call out

“Hey! You two didn’t think we’d let you sneak out like that”

“Shit,” you mumbled underneath your breath

Before you could open your mouth to come up with some half-assed excuse, Spencer interjected, “Sorry! Y/N and I have been waiting all week to catch this movie, we would invite you but it’s in Korean and they haven’t subtitled it yet”

“Alright, well have fun, you two,'' Prentiss chuckled, rolling her eyes at the both of you.

“Korean movies? I don't even speak Korean” you said once the elevator door closed.

“Well Prentiss doesn’t know that”

Hmm, maybe he was more of a genius than you thought. 

As you both reach the parking garage, you heard Reid say your name

“Are you hungry?” he asked, “I’m starving. Do you want to go grab a bite or something?”

“As long as you drive”, you smile back at him.

You guys made your way to this small diner near your building. You couldn’t stop smiling the entire car ride there, but you weren’t quite sure why. As you pulled into the spot, you shake your head trying to knock your stupid grin off your face before Spencer noticed.

You don’t know how he had known this was your favorite place. When you had moved into town this was the only restaurant you ate at for weeks on end. At this point, all the staff knew you by name.  
As you sat down in your usual booth, you spied the owner out of the corner of your eye. 

“Y/N!” shouted Vanessa as she rushed over to take your order. She was this sweet lady in her late 50s, she reminded you so much of your mom. A nice reminder considering you had moved so far from home so early on. 

After you both ordered, Vanessa still lingered around the table. 

“Y/N? aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend here?” she asked gesturing to Spencer

“Oh, of course, this is Spencer Reid, we --” before you could finish Vanessa had cut you off

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, it’s just that Y/N never brings any of her dates here”

“We’re not--” 

“We’re just--” you both tried to explain stumbling over each other’s words.

“Sure, of course” She sang as she head back into the kitchen

You down your glass of water to avoid having to acknowledge what had to be the most awkward conversation you’ve ever had

“So where do you take all your dates” teased Spencer, still red from the line of questioning

“THAT” you respond, tossing the crumpled wrapper of your straw at him, “is none of your business, Doctor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last update for this weekend, I'm debating over a couple of ideas of how I want this to go. Thank you guys so much for the support!!


	5. Chapter Five: A Kiss

It was 3 am but you couldn’t sleep. You kept running what Vanessa had said about you and Reid over and over again in your head. You knew you had to be back in the morning to fill out paperwork and it would be absolute hell if you didn’t get at least a few hours in.

When the sun came up you were both in agony that you had barely gotten half an hour of sleep and relieved that the night was finally over. You stumble out of bed and put on a sweater and some slacks. The last thing you wanted to do was put on your work clothes, but you had to go in, so this was your compromise.

When you walked into work, Spencer immediately noticed you and shot you a grin. You were glad you two were finally getting along but after what Vanessa had said, he was the last person you wanted to see. And after the night you had you knew you wouldn’t have much patience with him.

“How’d you sleep,” he chuckled at you, seemingly unphased by last night’s conversation.

“Fine,” you shot back, “look I just need to get this paperwork done so I can get out of here” 

“Oh, ok” he mumbled. You couldn’t help but notice a disappointment in his voice. 

He had tried to start up a conversation a couple of times, promptly being shot down by you. At around noon you got up to get yourself a cup of coffee.

“Y/N?” Reid called out behind you, following you when you didn’t respond

“Y/N??” 

“What?” you snapped back.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but why have you been ignoring me all morning”

You looked around the kitchen, it was just the two of you

“Look, Spencer. I don’t know what you thought was going to happen but we’re coworkers! I’m here to do my fucking job, not flirt with you all day or be your little girlfriend,” you shouted, more callously than you had intended.

You held your breath waiting for him to fight back, digging into your deepest insecurities like the profiler he was. But he didn’t respond. He just grabbed an apple and made his way back to his desk. He didn’t say anything to you for the rest of the day. 

You had finally finished your paperwork and were getting onto the elevator when he came rushing out of the pen to try and catch the elevator before it closed.

“Oh. Ummm I can take the next one down” He said once he saw you were the one inside

“No, it’s fine” you whispered, feeling guilty for what you had said earlier.

You could hear a pin drop on the ride down, both of you even breathing quietly to avoid the other person hearing. When you both reached your stop you turned to him and shot him a quick smile.

“Goodnight, Spencer” you muttered as you made your way to your car.

“I don’t get you, Y/N” He yelled out at you

“What?”

“I don’t get it, we’ve been getting along so well lately and you just decide to hate me all of a sudden?”

“Oh, so you’re allowed to hate me for months on end, but the second I’m in a bad mood I’m the bad guy!”

“You’re still hung up on that?!”

“Of course I am! I’m new to the job and the only person who remotely understands what I’m going through absolutely hates me!”

“Don’t play dumb, Y/N. You’re smarter than that. Don’t tell me you don’t know why I ignored you for so long?”

“Huh?” you stammered, clearing your throat. You didn’t notice until now that you were backed up against your car or how close he was to you.

“Like you never caught me looking at you while I thought you weren’t paying attention. Did you never realize how I knew exactly how you take your coffee, or how I knew what your favorite restaurant in town was?”

You hadn’t.

“You think I didn’t realize how beautiful you were the second you walked in?”

You hated that. You were no stranger to being reduced to just your looks, whether they meant it in a good thing or a bad one. You tried to cut him off but he wouldn’t let you.

“But of course you weren’t just beautiful. You were the smartest, funniest woman I ever met.”

“Maybe if I had realized I would have told you how I stayed up all night thinking about what Vanessa said,” you bit back, holding back tears like that day in the car. 

He didn’t. You looked up at him, swallowing the lump in your throat. He brought his hands to your cheeks, cupping your face with his palms. You quickly licked your lips as he pulled you in, smashing his mouth on yours. His tongue met yours as he pushed against your parted lips. You let your hand rest against his chest while the other nestled in his hair. 

The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime, but as he pulled away it felt too brief. You had never been kissed like that before. It was intoxicating, leaving your mind fuzzy and your chest warm. You looked back up at his eyes as he gave an ironically shy smile. He let go of your face and started his way to his own car.

Right before you got in the driver’s side door, you heard him yell back to you, “Goodnight, Y/N”


	6. Chapter Six: An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is one of the shorter ones

You still hadn’t spoken to Reid. It was around 8:30 Sunday night and you knew you had to see him in the morning. But you didn’t know what to say or what to do. All you knew was that you couldn’t stop thinking about him or that kiss.

This couldn’t happen. You knew that. Besides the obvious problems that came with dating your coworker, this was a high stakes job, you couldn’t let this affect you out in the field. You also had your fair share of selfish reservations, opening up to others was never your strong suit… maybe you were using all these other things as an excuse. You pushed that thought out of your head before you analyzed it too much. If you were going to have to see him tomorrow you needed to at least get some sleep.

On your way to work that morning, you stopped to get yourself some coffee. You had told yourself that you deserved and that you weren’t procrastinating having to talk to Spencer. But you still found yourself in the office parking lot only a couple minutes later than usual. You let out a sigh as you started to head out of your car when your phone buzzed.

Reid: we need to talk…

There it was. The conversation you had been wishing you wouldn’t ever have to have. But he was right, as usual.

You: we do

As you made your way up to the office you felt more nervous than you had on your first day. You saw Spencer already at his desk and despite your best effort, locked eyes with him. He nodded towards the coffee machine with an eyebrow cocked. You squeezed out a smile and made your way to the kitchen while he followed from a distance. 

“I--- I’m so sorry Y/N,” Spencer leaned down and whispered a few inches from your ear, “it was unprofessional of me and I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable,”

You had made up your mind this weekend. This wasn’t going to happen, it couldn’t. Or so you had thought. But something about him being there, right next to you, made you want to throw it all out the window and just kiss him then and there. 

He kept rambling on an apology, but you cut him off.

“Spencer, you don’t have to apologize,”

“I--- I’m sorry?” This clearly had taken him by surprise

You hesitated a moment. Did you really want to do this? Yes. You had no doubt in your mind about how you felt towards the doctor.

“Did you mean it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know…” you pursed your lips, “the kiss… did you mean it? Or were you just shutting me up?”

He was silent for a long while, you could barely hear him breathe. Your heart sank to your stomach, you had your answer. You grabbed your mug and began to make your way to your desk when you felt his hand on your upper arm. He pulled you in close enough where only you could hear him but not close enough to draw any attention. You were face to face now and you were looking into those eyes again, for the first time since the kiss. You knew whatever he had to say had the power to break you.

“Of course I meant it,” he said hoarsely, his voice almost breaking, “I’ve wanted to ever since you first walked in here, Y/N.”

You tried to suppress your enthusiasm and managed to give him a grin. 

“Ok then,” you replied, running your palms over your skirt, “then let’s do this right. Saturday night, you, me, dinner”


	7. Chapter Seven: The end of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh ummm if you know me IRL, I apologize for this one...

The case was a rough one. It was always terrible when there were kids involved. The jet ride back was silent, no one wanting to try and lift the heaviness in the air. But all you could think about were your plans with Spencer. Once you had landed and made your way back to your car, you caught up with Reid.  
“Hey, umm if you wanted to reschedule our date tonight, after this week, I get it,”

“Actually, I’m kinda hungry and I would love to take my mind off of everything if you’re still up for it,” he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and opened his car door.

“I would enjoy that,” you smiled back, hopping into the passenger side seat.

You had eaten dinner with Spencer countless times before, but knowing it was a date made you feel giddy. You kept glancing at him and smiling on the drive there. 

“What?” he chuckled, obviously noticing you looking at him

You responded quickly, feeling your face heat up, “Nothing… it’s just been a while since I’ve been on a date” You traced circles on the fabric covering your lap and looked out the window. You didn’t look back for the rest of the car ride there, but you could see out of the corners of your eyes him peering back at you and grinning.

After what seemed like an eternity, you finally pulled into the parking lot. It was a small restaurant that you’d never been to before.

“This,” Reid grandiosely gestured, making you chuckle, “is the best Vietnamese food place in Maryland. Since you took me to your favorite spot, I figured I’d return the favor,”

After you both had settled in and placed your orders, your attention quickly returned to the fact that you were on a date, and with Spencer of all people.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked as you got lost in your thought

“I don’t know, I just haven’t been on a lot of dates, you know?” you said coming back into the moment, “I didn’t have many offers back in high school and I was a little too busy ever since college.”

Reid chuckled, “Yeah, I understand that.” Quickly reminding you of the fact he was a genius who went to college at age 12.

“I never knew you felt this way,” you said letting your tone get a little more serious.

“How could I not?” he responded in his signature matter of fact manner, “You’re constantly pushing my buttons and challenging me.”

“Sounds like I’m more of a nuisance than a crush, Reid”

“Do you know how often everyone just assumes I’m right when I say anything,” he took your hand in his from across the table, “trust me, you’re not a nuisance.” He stroked your knuckles with his thumb, just looking at you for a moment.

You continued your conversation as you finished dinner. When you did go out with someone, you usually had a hard time keeping the conversation going, but not with Spencer. You talked about your childhoods, deepest fears, aspirations, and dreams. If it were anyone else you would have felt like you were moving too fast. But there was something about the past few months working with him, especially in your line of work. You trusted him, and you couldn’t help but smile knowing he trusted you too.

When he finally pulled up to your building, neither of you said anything. You knew you didn’t want this night to end and from his lack of goodbye, you could infer he didn’t either. Your eyes scanned over each other for a moment and he parted his lips to say something but you didn’t let him get to it. You grabbed his coat collar and pulled him over into the passenger seat with you, kissing him feverishly. Your head rested gently against the window as he cupped your face returning your kiss with the same passion. 

“Do you…” you said pulling away for a brief moment, “want to come upstairs?”

He kissed you for a while longer before pulling away himself to answer.

“Yes.”

You didn’t even look at each other the entire elevator ride up, the tension was almost unbearable. As you finally shut the door behind you, he pulled you in closer by your waist, resting his forehead on yours. 

“Y/N” he licked his lips, “I love you”

You chuckled, you couldn’t help but feel like a kid again. Like this was your first love and everything was exciting and new. But you knew he meant it. And part of you did too.

“I love you too, Spencer”

He planted a kiss on your nose and another on your cheek, tracing his way to your lips. As he kissed you, you backed up against the back of your couch. You reach down and pull your heels off. You had always been conscious of how tall he was but it wasn’t until now that you realized the painstakingly far distance between your lips and his. He must have noticed too because he swiftly raised you up, one hand under your thighs the other on the small of your back. You obliged and wrapped your legs around his waist. You took his face in your hands and planted a quick kiss on his lips, pressing your smile against his. You nod towards the slightly ajar door to your room and he quickly caught on carrying you into your bedroom. He let you down gently, your toes hitting the ground softly as you pull him into your bed on top of you, all while his lips remained on yours. You finally part as he began to unbutton your blouse. 

He paused for a moment, looking at you with his brow furrowed, “Are you sure?”

You pursed your lips and nodded, pulling him back in for a quick peck before pulling his sweater over his head. You dive into his neck, kissing him, while he let out a quiet whimper.

“Fuck, Y/N”

He began to kiss his way down your body, as you lift your hips off the bed, pulling your skirt beneath you. He reached the waistband of your underwear and lingered for a moment, planting a couple extra kisses before pulling away and fumbling with his belt. Once he finally got his pants off, he leaned back into you crashing his lips on yours. He pressed his tongue against your closed lips asking for entrance. You obey letting his tongue meet yours. You were on edge, everything about this night and him was driving you crazy.

“Spencer,” you panted breathlessly between kisses, “I need you.”

You felt his hand travel from your bare waist down to your underwear, pulling it down past your thighs, as you quickly kicked them aside. He lined himself up to your entrance, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck. 

“Please,” you whispered, drunk on lust

He thrust himself into you slowly, letting you feel his length inside you for a moment. You moaned softly in ecstasy before he thrust again. You ran your nails down his back as he picked up the pace. You couldn’t take much more, blinded by white heat. You gasped as you felt him reach his tipping point too. He whimpered in your ear with his final thrust. You both laid there for a moment in pure bliss after he pulled out. 

Your hair was matted down against your forehead, your body glistening with sweat. Spencer was in a similar condition too. You rest your head on his chest, with his strong arms wrapped around you. He planted a kiss on your forehead, as you closed your eyes and gave him a soft moan. You knew that you’d have to go shower shortly, and you knew that Monday you’d have to go back into the office and pretend like nothing was going on between the two of you. But you could live in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support on this story. Let me know if you guys want any more stories with this character or any other Spencer Reid fics. Please feel free to leave any feedback!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading let me know what you guys think! I'll try to post a new chapter weekly if not a couple of new chapters a week.
> 
> The chapters are a little short right now while I'm getting the hang of things


End file.
